Por ti
by Ale Raven
Summary: "¿Que hubiera pasado si...?, Law se pregunta casualidades antes de partir de Dressrosa, ¿Porque tuvo que vivir una vida tan miserable?...¿Porque no murió ese día junto con su ángel guardián?" ONE SHOT./NO YAOI. Es la primera vez que publico aquí.. denle una oportunidad. PT: SPOILER DEL MANGA


**Por ti…**

¿Qué pasaría si un día despertaras y vieras que todo tu mundo está hecho trizas? ¿Qué pasaría si frente a tus ojos vez morir a todos los que te importan? ¿Qué pasaría si no pudieras superarlo?

Todo eso me pasó a mí, talvez no vi mi mundo siendo destruido de forma inmediata, tal vez no vi el momento justo que mataban a mis seres queridos, pero el hecho de que morían… el hecho que lo perdía todo… era una realidad.

Comenzó cuando tenía 10 años. El gobierno nos usó para ganar dinero, sin importarles en lo más mínimo y solo pensando en ellos.

Nos traicionaron, nos abandonaron, nos robaron, nos mataron.

Ese día… ese día jamás podre olvidarlo, mis ojeras son prueba de ello. Desde ese día no he vuelto a pegar el ojo sin recordar los disparos, los gritos, el llanto.

Perdí a mis padres, mi hermana pequeña, mis amigos, a la hermana… a todo lo que me importaba. Todo a lo cual me aferraba.

Después de la masacre provocada por los países vecinos y el gobierno, solo quedó el olor a muerte, con cuerpos en cada casa, calle y esquina, la soledad, y el silencio…. Un silencio que era perturbaste.

Tuve que huir… tenía que sobrevivir, tenía que vengarme, matar… matar a cada ser viviente que se me pusiera enfrente… destruir al gobierno.

Tome una decisión, una decisión que después me arrepentiría, pero no del todo.

Fue miembro de los Piratas de Donquixote, luchando contra mi enfermedad, dando todo de mí en mis pocos años de vida que mi padre diagnóstico.

Fue allí donde lo conocí, a ese idiota sin remedio de corazón amable, a ese torpe noble…. Y a la persona a la que le debo mi vida e hizo que no acabara como un infeliz. Conocí a Cora-san.

Él no tenía un motivo, una razón… No ganaba absolutamente nada con salvarme y destrozar todos esos hospitales.

Robo la Ope Ope no Mi para mi…

El murió por mí….

Perderlo a él, fue mi limite. Él fue una persona especial en mi vida, verlo allí, en el suelo, totalmente herido, sin respirar, siendo cubierto por la nieve lentamente, aun me hace sentir esa opresión en el pecho tan dolorosa.

¿Por qué tuvo que morir él? ¿Por qué no logramos viajar por el mundo en busca de aventuras y lejos de todo? Del gobierno, del dolor…. Ser libres.

Estoy cansado, estoy… estoy…Ya no importa.

Gracias a Mugiwara-ya Donquixote ha caído y aunque el que él venciera a ese maldito lastimo mi orgullo, se lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

En este momento me dirijo al punto de encuentro para salir de Dressrosa, y solo tengo que seguir corriendo para llegar a ese punto.

No espere que Sengoku estuviera aquí, y mucho menos en toda mi vida me imagine con el platicando pacíficamente… claro que no se volverá a repetir, solo lo hice por Cora-san, porque Sengoku era importante para él y tenía que saber su última voluntad.

Cora-san era un gran hombre… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera podido salvarlo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo nunca hubiera llegado a esa fábrica?... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera podido escapar?...Es más que obvia la respuesta.

Si yo no hubiera sobrevivido, dejando de lado mi humanidad, si yo no hubiera llegado a la fábrica, listo para dar mi vida porque ya no tenía nada que perder, si yo hubiera logrado salir del cofre… yo ya no estaría aquí teniendo estos pensamientos, y sintiendo como el aire escapa de mis pulmones y mis piernas se calientan por el esfuerzo.

 _ **"¡EL ES LIBRE!"**_

A pesar de que fueron tus últimas palabras… si supieras que no fui libre en lo absoluto ¿Cómo reaccionarias?

Estaba y estoy atado a ti… y así siempre será, hasta el día de mi muerte y rezo con volver a verte.

Tu sonrisa, tu amabilidad, tus bromas, tu voz… todo eso lo extraño…. Extraño toda tu presencia, el que estés aquí diciéndome que todo estará bien.

Si… todo estará bien. Por primera vez en mi vida hago caso a ese modo de pensar tuyo, tan optimista, tan positivo.

Es extraño… como por todos estos años fui controlador con los que me rodeaban y conmigo mismo, como me tomo tan enserio las cosas y no tengo "sentido del humor"… o al menos de sano.

Qué bueno que aún estoy lejos del resto y del escándalo que se está formando, comienzo a disminuir la velocidad, jadeo, y me detengo mirando la escena, tranquilizando mi respiración y mi pulso. Claro que con un simple "Shambles" podría llegar rápidamente, y estaría al menos a una distancia más considerable cerca de ellos, pero… no me apetece en este momento.

Miro hacia el castillo, y con ello recordé todo lo que paso en la anterior batalla…. Todo el juego enfermo de Donflamingo.

Todo… absolutamente todo se volvío a repetir, solo que con diferentes protagonistas. La misma jaula, el mismo marionetista, gritos de desesperación y llanto, destrucción y saqueos, miradas de odio, dolor, ira y frustración…. Por no decir que las que reinaban más eran las de impotencia.

Odio admitirlo pero Doflamingo tenía razón. Cora-san murió por mi culpa…. lo admito bajando la vista y mirando algún punto del suelo.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido Vergo, al que le di esa información tan importante para Cora-san. Fui realmente un estúpido, y a pesar de que Cora-san jamás me dijo "Si serás idiota" o "Todas esas vidas se irán a la mierda por tu culpa"… fue lo que yo me dije mentalmente al momento de que me di cuenta de mi error, al momento que ese neandertal golpeaba con brusquedad a Cora-san.

No recuerdo mucho de que paso en ese momento.

Recuerdo que como no paraba de lastimarlo… de golpearlo con tanto salvajismo, yo, un chico de 13 años y en fase terminal, intento ayudarlo… aunque fue un impulso, uno muy idiota por cierto, quería hacerle tragar tierra a ese maldito, partirle la cara por lo que hacía…¡JA! y valla que lo hice en Punk Hazard…. Con un poco de ayuda.

Ya todo termino… el reino de ese monstruo cayo, al igual que sus subordinados, seguidores etc…Seria llevado a Impel Down y de allí nunca más volvería a ver la luz.

Solo hay un hombre que ha entrado y salido de allí… y ese hombre fue el que le dio la paliza de su vida y gano.

Ya… puedo respirar tranquilo, porque dudo que dormir del mismo modo, sea imposible. Y aunque mi meta de vida ha sido cumplida… no por mi propia mano pero tuve que ver… Solo tengo que concentrarme en encontrarme con Bepo y los demás en la isla de Zou y comenzar a prepararme para el enfrentamiento con Kaido.

 _ **"Te amo"**_

Recordé esas palabras y esa sonrisa de idiota, que era tan terrorífica… ¿Por qué ahora?

¡Demonios!...De nuevo siento esta opresión en el pecho y la comezón en la nariz… Siento como mis ojos se hacen borrosos y llevo inconscientemente mi mano al pecho… del lado izquierdo.

Tanto tiempo siendo frio y calculador, tanto tiempo siendo antipático y… ahora me pasa esto.

Nadie me ve… nadie será testigo, solo yo y estos escombros que me rodean… entonces…. ¿Porque no desahogarme?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejo de ser tan exigente conmigo mismo y dejo las lágrimas caer.

Empuño mi gabardina, llevo mi mano libre a la frente y con aun resignación, controlando que no salga ningún jadeo, sonido… lo que sea que se escuche y delate mi acción.

 **-Cora….san-** Pronuncio con un hilo de voz y automáticamente el sollozo débil, comenzó a hacerse más fuerte… mordí mi labio inferior, sin interrumpir el llanto.

 _ **"No hay que olvidar a Rosinante… ninguno de los dos"**_

Sengoku… él le dijo que Cora-san no lo salvo por aprecio, sino más bien por la "D" de su nombre, eso le dio a entender.

 **\- ¿Que vas a saber tu…?-** No pude evitar pensar con ira y apretar los dientes.

Él no fue testigo de lo que paso esos 6 meses. No estuvo ese día en que mi mundo por segunda vez era destrozado… En la que un héroe murió de una manera cruel.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando los escombros, comienzan a ser levitados…. Esto debe ser obra de él.

De acuerdo, debo tranquilizarme…este no es momento para ponerme sentimental y actuar irracionalmente… la última vez que lo hice, me dispararon más de 6 veces con balas de plomo, me dieron una gran paliza, perdí un brazo y no pude regresarle el favor.

Seguiré viviendo… seguiré viviendo por Cora-san, por el hombre que me dio esta vida, esta nueva oportunidad 13 años atrás.

Nunca morirás para mi Cora-san, mientras yo viva, tu legado seguirá…

Lo siento Cora-san… yo nunca seré libre, porque estoy atado a ti, y estoy agradecido de ellos… así nunca podré olvidarte y recordare el hombre que fuiste… mi ángel guardián.

Limpio de un solo movimiento cualquier evidencia de llanto, me pongo derecho y de un solo movimiento.

 _ **-** **Shambles** **-**_


End file.
